candys_burgers_and_friesfandomcom-20200214-history
RAT
RAT, or commonly referred to as The RAT as seen in the Five Nights at Candy's 2 Extra menu, is an antagonist in the first two games. In the third game, he is majorly replaced by his Nightmarish and twisted counterpart, Nightmare RAT. RAT= Appearance RAT is an animatronic rat. He seems to be withered and in a broken down state. He is a brown rat with a missing left ear. He has exposed endoskeleton parts in each of his hands and feet. He seems to have a small tatter in his chest. Some of his brown layers are removed, exposing the endoskeleton such as his head. RAT has no eyes, excluding those who appear during his jumpscare. RAT has brown and rotten teeth. Behavior RAT will start moving from Night 5 onward (if enabled in the Custom Night). He will begin in a hidden room (Parts/Service). Then he will proceed to the player by moving to closer rooms. RAT can attack from both doors, and he will barely give the player a chance to react. Since he has no eyes, like Old Candy, then the player must watch for him in the cameras. Unlike Old Candy, however, RAT doesn't appear at all in the doors, unlike Old Candy whose light tint of blue can be seen. Trivia * In the final frame of either RAT's jumpscares, one can see RAT having human eyes. The reason for this is unknown. * RAT starts moving in Night 5, but it is Night 6 where he becomes an actual threat to the player. In Night 5, RAT may not reach the office at all. In Night 6, RAT may arrive as early as 12 AM. * RAT is speculated to cause the Robot Factory Killings. * RAT is seen along Old Candy and Blank in the Night 6 cutscene, hinting they were all made at the same timeline. However, RAT seems to be even more withered than the other two, even in this cutscene that showed "1964" as the date. * It is proven that Five Nights at Candy's 3 will take place in 1962. One can notice that RAT is in perfect condition at that time. Two years later in the cutscene, he seems to be broken down and interestingly in a withered state more than the other two. It is possible, however, that the building had an incident of some sort to cause this. * RAT's reflection may appear very faintly in Mary Schmidt's paycheck in Nights 5 and 6. |-|The RAT= Appearance Even though RAT's appearance doesn't change a lot from his last appearance, he seems to be even more withered, as his leg is now missing. More tatters seem to appear on his body as well. Behavior RAT will start moving alongside the CAT in Night 6 onward. When active, no other animatronics aside from the CAT will move. RAT can appear in all the cameras, and in some points, his face can cover the entire view. If the player doesn't switch the cameras as fast as possible, RAT will crash the Camera System, similar to the Penguin. RAT is also incredibly active. He can appear on various cameras alongside the CAT. He will also make his way to the player through the hallway, where he'll jumpscare the player when he gets too close. Trivia *When the RAT or the CAT causes a game over to the player, the newspaper will change from Marylin being missing to her being brutally murdered, confirming that they are killing the player. *RAT and CAT are basically a Tom and Jerry couple. Category:Characters